Most consumer video is captured in two video fields, even fields and odd fields, per video frame. An even field comprises the pixel information only for even lines, while the odd field comprises pixel information only for odd lines. The adjacent odd and even fields are interlaced with each other so as to remove objectionably perceptible flicker from display on various display devices such as, for example, a TV, a computer monitor and a projector.
A display device may be operable to display the content of the captured video using either a progressive display technique or an interlaced display technique. The progressive display technique displays both even and odd fields per video frame, simultaneously. The interlaced display technique displays one field after the other subsequently. Different display devices may use different display techniques. For example, to display contents of the captured video, a computer monitor may utilize the progressive display technique, while an interlaced television may utilize the interlaced technique.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.